moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kessarah Tiel'Venath
---- |Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = *Tiel'Venath Family **Sirothian Tiel'Venath † (Father) **Allyria Tiel'Venath † (Mother) *Stark Family **Layla Stark † (Mother-In-Law) **Ashton Stark (Mate) **Ronan Stark (Son) **Çireila Stark (Daughter) *Lightsworn Family **Ailos Lightsworn (Father-In-Law) **Harper Lightsworn (Sister-In-Law) **Jazzmin Lightsworn (Sister-In-Law) *Adopted Family **Jack Ember (Brother-In-Law) **Cleome Ember (Adoptive Sister) |Row 8 title = Religion |Row 8 info = Elune Star Lords |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Chaotic Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive|caption = Art by At-luna ----}} Theme Song | Voice Claim Kessarah Elentári Tiel'Venath (Born December 22nd, 540 K.C.) is a half-elven sorceress and the only biological daughter of Sirothian and Allyria Tiel'Venath (née Elentári). Description Kessarah is a woman forged from the darkness between the stars, radiating a sensual, almost predatory grace and ease. Small, willowy and elegant, she has a body not unlike a dancer's. Shorter stature gives her honed, svelte shape a more 'filled' look whilst remaining within natural feminine proportions. Large, slightly uptilted eyes, sensuous lips, high cheekbones, and a pert nose combine to create a rare, staggering beauty. Her eyes are a striking violet-blue in colour, appearing to hold flecks of starlight within their lustrous depths. At times they are alight with mirthful spark, or turbulently stirred beneath a half-lidded gaze. They are further swept in night-themed shadows and lined with kohl. Sable brows shaped in tapered arches rest above these gateways to the soul, prone to mischievous waggle, amused loft or knit in thoughtful consideration. Her constitution seems to blatantly disregard the laws of time; with no wrinkles, blemishes, or blatant aging to her complexion. She is often compared to that of a porcelain doll, due to the eerie flawlessness of her ivory face. Her skin remains both soft and delicate as a result of her rather pampered lifestyle, as well as the decades spent devoid of sunlight. Midnight tresses gleam with the likeness of a raven's feathers, offsetting the paleness of her heart-shaped features and framing them in long, loose waves. Evidently, she has not cut her hair in many years, letting it hang just above her shapely derriere. Peaking out from these bountiful locks of are a pair of small, elven ears. Oftentimes they are bedecked in ornate piercings, or cuffed with silver 'leaves' around the peaks. Armor Her wardrobe is not nearly as gaudy as it used to be, lacking the same vibrancy it once had. Even so, the fabrics ought to have been terribly expensive. Her clothes—all black, all finely made—are cut close enough to her body that her feminine prowess is left prominently displayed, as if she’d been molded from night itself. Upon her left ring-finger rests a Thalassian wedding ring of sterling silver, with an organic leaf design. The ring features a 5mm ruby, with two 2mm accent rubies. Arms (TBA) History Youth More to be added... Personality Kessarah greets the world with an air of mystery, swagger and sensuality. Feminine and graceful, obscure and entrancing, she is very attractive to watch and observe. She is quite the enigma to discern, and it takes getting to know her over a period of time to try and gauge her for who she is. Regarded by many as a rose with hidden thorns; she is a shameless flirt, an expert at manipulation, deception, trickery and lies. Certainly not a modest person in terms of confidence, she knows exactly what she is good at and what she is not, and has no qualms about admitting to either. She handles most situations with a level of courtesy, spontaneity and finesse that is as savage and deadly as it is beautiful and remarkable. If one were to look beneath the façade she so often portrays, they would find a woman who loves fiercely and passionately for her world, and for those who have earned her affection. Time and time again, Kessarah has proven that she will do anything—sacrifice anything, to keep them safe and unharmed. Because she values her freedom so dearly, she has developed an inherent disdain for those who wish to take it from another, regardless of alignment or intention. She lives by her own creed, often putting her at the suspicion of others who cannot grasp the lawlessness of her eccentric ways or her fiendish delight in shaking the norm. Indeed there are those whom consider the sorceress haughty, devious or even cruel at times. Yet as much of that remains true, such remains an exaggeration for a more genuine and kindhearted spirit within. Beliefs (TBA) Quirks *'Cannot survive' in weather that's too hot, or too cold. Maintains a constant enchantment on her person to keep the temperature just right. *Frequently dons clothing inappropriate for the weather as a result of the above. *Often addresses people by honorifics: Mister, Mistress, Miss, Sir, Madam, etc. *Has a 'weakness' for rescuing stray animals. *Possesses a noticeable Darnassian accent. *Never yells when angered. Instead, her voice takes a low, venomous tone. *Mutters spells or curses under her breath. Relationships Ashton Stark Some scrublord she had babies with. (Actual description TBA) Cleome Ember Cleome is, and has always been, Kessarah's closest friend. Both of them had grown up as orphans, the castaways of society. They were frequently ostracized by other children as well as adults for their maverick ways. This only strengthened their bond further, and fueled their undying loyalty. Together, they defied all odds, and shattered all expectations. After graduating from Dalaran Academy at the top of their class, they celebrated their accomplishments by legally adopting each other as sisters. Odds and Ends Gallery TBA eventually. Trivia *Pronounced ke-SA-rah tee-ELL-ve-nath. *Kessarah was born on the winter solstice, AKA the longest night of the year. *She has maintained an anti-aging spell since she was 25 years old; only ever pausing for the months she was pregnant. *While she styles herself as a sorceress, she is technically an archmage. Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Shadowcasters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:The Perennial Armament Category:Battlemage Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Kirin Tor Category:Illusionists Category:Enchanters Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Astromancers Category:Astronomers Category:House of Tiel'Venath Category:Linguists Category:Scientists